Explicit Emails
by Sting2
Summary: Kate gets an email at work,who sent it? Spoilers for Forced Entry. This story is written by CptTina and I. This story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Thank you CptTina for writing this story with me.This will be a 3 part short Kibbs story. I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to DPB! **

* * *

Kate picked up the email off the coffee table. "Whoa!"

"Whoa what?" Gibbs called back.

"Whoa, it's uh...it's pretty specific, Gibbs."

"Yeah." Gibbs came over to sit next to her on the couch.

"By specific I mean explicit." Gibbs just looked at her. "In the truest most pornographic sense of the word." Gibbs just smirked at her and she handed over the letter.

While reading however his eyes widened . "Yeah I'd say uhh, I'd say that's specific Kate. Bag it." He got up and they were interrupted by someone coming through the door.

* * *

The next day Kate was late, her stupid car wouldn't start. She hoped Gibbs wouldn't be in the bullpen when she arrived and luckily he wasn't. Tony was the only one there when she walked in. She sat down at her desk, got comfortable and opened her email. Most were work related but she got to one that didn't look like a familiar address. Her eyes widened as she read the email:

You meet me at my house. All the candles are lit and I'm waiting by the fire for you. You slowly enter the room and take off your coat. I smile as I watch you walk towards me swaying those beautiful hips. When you reach me I take your hand and pull you down on the floor next to me. We kiss for several moments before my hands reach up to unbutton your shirt. Too many buttons, I get tired and just rip them apart. You laugh and reach for my shirt, so I lean back for you to pull it over my head. As soon as I'm free of it I move right back and open the black lacey bra you must have chosen for me. I remove it and lean down to...

"Whoa..." Kate said aloud as she read the rest of the email.

"Whoa, what Kate?" Gibbs said from behind her, making her jump and close the window very quickly. "Nothing Gibbs, just saw something interesting."

"Really? What was it?" Gibbs asked with a smile. "By the way, Agent Todd, you are late." he added as he headed for his desk.

"Sorry Gibbs, my car wouldn't start." Gibbs just stared at her. "It won't happen again."

"Good. Go down and see Abby, look if she has anything. Tony go with her."

Tony jumped up from his desk with a smile. Oh god, it couldn't have been him that sent that email, could it? She knew he was interested in Laura's emails but that would be going a little far, even for Tony. But who would send her something like that? She followed Tony into the elevator and questioned him when the doors closed.

"Tony, did you send me any email today?"

"No, why Kate." The smile had disappeared and she knew that he couldn't have kept a straight face if he had done it. Plus Tony would have to take credit for it. He would never send it without signing it.

"No reason, I just didn't get finished reading my mail before Gibbs came in. Didn't know if there was anything important in there from you."

When they entered Abby's lab she was as jumpy as usual.

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Gibbs wants to know if you have anything for us."

"Yeah, I have some news in on the sister. He's not going to like it." Abby handed a paper over and Kate scanned it quickly.

"Tony, take this up to Gibbs, I'll be up in just a sec." She handed the paper to him.

"Jeez Kate, bossy this morning aren't you. Why do you need a minute?"

"Girl stuff Tony." Abby jumped in.

Tony threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, fine..but you better hurry, Gibbs will be out for your head."

"I know." Kate watched him leave then turned to Abby. She grabbed the techs arm and pulled her over to the computer. "Abby, I got a strange email today." She put the email up on the computer and let Abby read it.

"Whoa Kate, wow, that's umm, wow."

"Yeah."

"Who sent it?"

"That's the funny part, Abby, it wasn't signed and I don't recognize the address."

"Wow Kate, you have an admirer."

"I'd say that's more than an admirer. I may need to worry."

"Nah Kate, someone probably just sent it as a joke."

"You're probably right Abby, maybe you can try to trace where it came from for me." she said frowning, "I better get going before Gibbs comes hunting me down. I'll call you later." With that Kate waved and headed out of the lab.

* * *

Kate and Tony left the office late that evening, when Gibbs had finally let them go home. They had arrested Jeremy and his so called sister, but Kate couldn't stop thinking about the weird email she'd gotten. It was driving her nuts thinking about who wrote it.

She remembered reading Laura's emails and being shocked. The scene kept playing in her mind. She couldn't believe she read all that, especially with Gibbs, of all people, sitting besides her! She'd gotten nervous as hell, envying him the small smile and totally blank expression. Seeing him swallow hard a second later however had amused her. Well, after all it wasn't any day that the big boss became kinda speechless... But then that damn woman had appeared and interrupted them!

Kate looked up at the clock and realized how late it was. "Urgg I better get to bed before I go insane about this. Maybe Abby will have something for me tomorrow.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? You know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is part 2 of a 3 part short Kibbs story. I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to DPB! **

* * *

He loved seeing her expression as he walked up on her reading the email. He had to keep from laughing out loud when she closed the email quickly and the blush crept up her face. He knew she couldn't possibly have figured out that he sent it yet, she probably thought it was DiNozzo or one of the guys from the mailroom.

He had almost had to go home and take a cold shower after being in that apartment with her. Wow, those emails. So many things running through his head he liked to do with her. If Kate knew how much he just wanted to throw her against the wall at work and ravish her, he would bet the blush would cover more than just her cheeks.

Maybe he'll email her again in the morning. Just got to have go get Abby to help him again. Abby, she had laughed at him so hard when he had asked her how to email someone from an anonymous address. Then he had caught her reading over his shoulder and laughing as he filled the text in. If it had been anyone other than his favorite lab rat he would have fired and strangled them on the spot.  
He didn't tell her who it was going to, but he was sure she knew. She'd been telling him for the longest time to finally admit his feelings to Kate. Of course he denied them, but Abby knew better, she could always read him like a book. He would bet Kate had shown her the email, but Abby wouldn't give him away, she would enjoy the secret too much. He reminded himself to add a couple more Caff-Pows to her tab.

He needed to get some sleep now or he would be useless the next day. He turned off the lights and headed for bed. This was the first night in a long time that he hadn't worked on his boat. Wow.

_

* * *

_

_He laid her down softly on the bed and ran his hands along her body. She looked up into his eyes and could see the desire as he lowered himself over her and his mouth down to hers. Kate moaned as his weight settled on her and his body pressed her into the mattress. God, the feel of him against her was enough to make her dizzy. He moved his mouth from hers, over her neck and further downwards. Unhooking her bra he smiled up at her and when he lowered his head again Kate closed her eyes..._

Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep!  
Kate groaned as she sat up in the bed. That damn alarm always went off at the most inopportune times. Oh my, she couldn't believe she had just had that dream about Gibbs, her boss. This was definitely going to be a long day. Damn that email anyway, look at the thoughts it had put into her head.

She smiled to herself as a naughty little idea came to her mind. She would email back one of her own fantasies, turn about was fair play after all...

She got up and got ready for work. She needed to get in early and down to Abby before anyone else showed up at the office.

* * *

_He laid her down softly on the bed and ran his hands along her body. She looked up into his eyes and could see the desire as he lowered himself over her and his mouth down to hers. Kate moaned as his weight settled on her and his body pressed her into the mattress. God, the feel of him against her was enough to make her dizzy. He moved his mouth from hers, over her neck and further downwards. Unhooking her bra he smiled up at her and when he lowered his head again Kate closed her eyes..._

Gibbs was startled awake by the ringing of his phone. He snapped the annoying thing open and yelled "Yeah" into it a little more harsh than he meant too. "Okay we're on it."

They had a new case. Damn that phone, couldn't the case wait until he had at least gotten to the best part of the dream! He got up reluctantly and went for the shower.

* * *

"Abby" Kate called as she came into the lab. "I need your help." She told Abby about how she wanted to email them back her own little fantasy. "I don't want this coming or going to my regular email. I'm pretty sure somehow DiNozzo would end up reading it."

Abby gave her a mischievous grin and set her up on the computer. "I'll make you another email account and you can use that. This is exciting Kate, do you know who it is yet?"

"No but I have my ideas"

"Oh really"

"Yes really, now shoo so I can get this done before Gibbs sends out an army to find me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter. Special thank you to CptTina who wrote this chapter!. We don't own any of these characters, they all belong to DPB! **

It was easy to keep her at the office a little longer. To keep her around a little longer. He was her boss after all... Trying his best to look inconspicuous and busy he had watched her the whole evening long, doing his best to keep all the fantasies at bay his mind suddenly seemed to generate minutely!

It had been his plan to write her another email that morning, but when he had approached Abby a surprise had waited for him: Kate had answered! And not just in a way someone would answer when getting a dirty little mail from an unknown sender...no. She'd written back quite as detailed and in doing so had thwarted his fine plan! Even though it had been sent to the anonymous address he had had the feeling she very well knew whom she'd replied to and strangely this made him somehow nervous. He wouldn't admit that though...Anyway he hadn't written back, but instead assigned tasks a little differently that day. When it was people going with him, today it had been her. When it was him sneaking up to people, it had been sneaking up to her for the day. He kept it like normal, but made sure that SHE noticed.

It had become pitch black outside and the other agents had long since left when Gibbs finally got up, killing his computer.

"You finished?" he asked while stretching his back and shrugging on his jacket.

"Not even by half." came back a frustrated sigh from somewhere behind her computer screen.

He chuckled inwardly but gruffly said: "Let's call it a day then."

Briefly wondering if she maybe thought that the boring load of paperwork he'd given her was a punishment for her email, he observed her reaction. Kate straightened and peered over at him, seemingly surprised, but of course she didn't object. Once more for the day he granted himself the fun of sneaking up on her while she collected her stuff. The gesture of helping her into her coat was met by a typical rolling of the eyes, but he just smiled one of his half-smiles and she finally accepted.

"Now, how did I earn this!" she inquired mockingly.

"Being yourself?" he suggested.

Gibbs was buzzing with anticipation, like he hadn't for ages. This was something good and his gut-feeling was just right. The moment they had met on the 'Air Force One' he had known that she was a great woman, someone he could fall for, given enough time and a chance. He hadn't wanted it to happen, but their relationship had slowly developed and now with those case emails it had escalated. And being forced to decide for either yes or no, it was rather yes for him than no - even given all the risks of a team-internal relationship!

He kept his thoughts to himself though, hiding his emotions while they walked over to the elevator. The moment the doors had closed on them however, he flipped the emergency switch and pulled the cable from the security camera.

Seeing it as the invitation it was, Kate snuggled up to him instantly. "This wasn't in your email!" she whispered, when his arms came around to embrace her.

"Nope, it wasn't." he whispered back, smiling and holding her close.

"But...?"

"No buts."

There was a pause in which they just enjoyed their closeness, breathed in each others scent and looked into the eyes of the respective other.

Suddenly a grin formed on Kate's face. "Did you change the sheets this morning?" she asked saucily.

Gibbs laughed. "Why. Did you?"

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Yeah, actually I did." she said.

He made a few steps in her direction, bringing her up against the wall so that they were pressed together on full length.

"Good!" His voice was a hoarse rush in her ear while his breath grazed her skin. "You weren't the only one."

And with that his lips and hands finally descended on her in a variation of their earlier writings making one of the untold fantasies come true...


End file.
